1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical element with corrective action for laser beams, as can be used, for example, in a measuring device.
2. Description of Related Art
An invention of the above mentioned type is known from Ohtomo et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,253,457. In this patent, it is explained how the emergence of a laser beam can be kept parallel to the earth's surface, and for this purpose, an optical correction system is used in order to improve the desired result with respect to the beam direction emerging from a pentaprism.